


The MJ File

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Karen's POV, Sort Of, Spideychelle Week 2019, other pov, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: The MJ File is a collection of recordings from Peter’s Spiderman suit as well as research accessed through social media. For other examples please refer to the BFF Ned File or the Eugene file. These are excerpts from the compilation meant to be used in understanding each person in Peter’s life so as to assist in interactions.





	The MJ File

_ The MJ File is a collection of recordings from Peter’s Spiderman suit as well as research accessed through social media. For other examples please refer to the BFF Ned File or the Eugene file. These are excerpts from the compilation meant to be used in understanding each person in Peter’s life so as to assist in interactions. _

_ [Log 784; August 16, 2019; 22:19] _

_ [Location saved to: MJ File] _

_ This is the fifth day this calendar week Peter has paused on this precise rooftop while performing his nightly rounds. My initial conclusion was that he wishes to confirm the safety of his friends. After the third night that conclusion seemed less likely. Now, that conclusion appears to be inaccurate. He doesn’t wish to confirm the safety of his friends, merely the safety of one friend.  _

_ Michelle Jones appears to be Peter’s newest object of affection though from scans of social media and past logs of interactions with her, she would oppose the ‘object’ of the honorific. Person of interest carries false and negative connotations, so perhaps ‘person’ of ‘affection’ is the most accurate descriptor.  _

_ In any case, Peter’s affection for her is clear, especially after comparisons of his time with Liz Allen.  _

_ Michelle Jones (or MJ as she is referred to by Peter and Ned) appears to be sitting by her open window sketching. She turns her head and looks at the street in the fading light then turns back to her sketch suggesting her muse is the street below her. _

_ Scans of Peter’s vitals show a quicker heart rate, extra blood flow to his face, and slightly more erratic breathing. It is clear where Peter’s affections lie. _

_ However, more scans of cultural etiquette suggest that Peter’s behavior could be deemed ‘creepy’ and ‘stalker-ish’ so it would be best if I deter him from this action. _

“ _ Peter _ ,” I say, “ _ is there a reason we’ve stopped here again? Is it an optimal spot for surveillance? If so I can add it to our map- _ ”

“No,” Peter whispers, not looking away from MJ. “I just wanted to take a break.”

“ _ Okay. Are you sure you don’t want to talk with Michelle? _ ”

“No!” Peter shouts in panic and it catches MJ’s attention.

She looks up squints in the fading light at Peter. She recognizes his heroic alter-ego and waves briefly at him before returning to her sketches. Peter releases the breath he’s holding and shakes his head.

“Karen, is there anything in the area that could use my help?”

“ _ A robbery in progress just came up three blocks away, _ ” I inform him. “ _ I’ve put it on your map. _ ”

“Perfect,” he says. He swings away not looking back.

_ [Log 784 finished] _

* * *

_ [Log 862; October 2, 2019; 13:47] _

_ [Location saved to: MJ File] _

_ Peter had to return to school after a quick mission as Spiderman to stop a hostage situation four streets away. He was in such a rush that he just removed his mask and gloves but kept the rest of his suit under his pedestrian clothes.  _

_ Now he’s in class working on a project with Ned and MJ. I have no access to visual recording but I do have auditory capabilities. _

“What are you doing after school?” Ned asks

“I’ve got a new paper for English to work on,” Michelle explains. “Arguing that the lack of women’s agency is the cause of the tragedies in Shakespeare’s plays.”

“Sounds like a perfect topic for you,” Peter says.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Michelle says.

_ There’s a pause in the conversation. _

“What?” Michelle asks.

“I was waiting for the sarcastic comment,” Peter says. “Something like, ‘That’s why I picked it without asking you.’”

“Well clearly I don’t need to say it if you know what I’d say,” Michelle responds.

“Well, it sounds better when you say it,” Peter says.

_ His heart rate spikes momentarily with that statement. There’s another pause. _

“Shut up, loser,” Michelle retorts.

_ Ned groans and there’s a thud. _

“Why must I suffer like this?” he says somewhat muffled.

“Mr. Reese decided this would be an effective use of our educational time,” Michelle responds.

“There it is,” Peter says, delight evident in is tone.

“Shut up, loser,” Michelle again.

_ Another thud and groan from Ned. They continue with the project without much incident. The bell rings. Excess noise from the hallway fills the recording. Ned says goodbye as he heads for another class. There’s a slam of a locker and Peter’s heart rate speeds a little. _

“So if you’re not too busy with your essay,” Peter says, “Ned and I were going to watch  _ Star Trek _ .”

“Isn’t watching that against your religion or something?” Michelle asks.

“We’ve decided to branch out and keep an open mind.”

“How Trekkie of you.”

_ There’s a pause _ .

“So should we expect you?”

“I don’t think you should ever expect me,” Michelle says. “But I guess this time you can.”

“Awesome.”

_ Peter leaves then. _

_ [Log 862 finished] _

* * *

_ [Log 1,065; December 29, 2019; 21:14] _

_ [Location saved to: MJ File] _

_ The criminal colloquially known as the Rhino was defeated. MJ had somehow ended up in the fray of the fight, though has come out unharmed. Peter swung her to an alley a few blocks from her home. _

_ He sets her down then hangs upside down so that he’s eye level with her. _

“Thanks, Spiderman,” she says, smoothing her clothes.

“No problem, citizen,” Peter says, trying to lower his voice and sound older.

Michelle rolls her eyes and sighs. “Are you really going to keep this up, loser?”

_ There’s a pause and Peter is clearly surprised. _

“What?” he says.

_ Michelle sighs again and reaches forward grabbing the seam at his neck. _

“Wait no-”

“Shut up, loser,” Michelle says.

_ She pulls the mask just to his nose then leans in. I recognized what was about to happen and cut off the recording there. I concluded that despite the fact I am compiling these logs for social reference as well as reference for necessary missions this is a moment I perceived should belong to Peter and Michelle only. _

_ I will need to be more selective when compiling logs in the future. Needless to say, the MJ File may have information about their budding relationship. _


End file.
